Words Unspoken
by LonelyAngel22
Summary: John, half asleep, accidentally sends a text to Sherlock that he was never meant to see. Pre-Reichenbach Fall. Rating for a few naughty words. Johnlock fluff.


A/N: Spawned as a result of roleplaying with a friend. Hope it makes you smile!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

**WORDS UNSPOKEN**

John was curled up in his armchair, the warmth of the fire making him contentedly sleepy. It was just after eleven and the streetlights of London's night were shining in through a gap in the curtains as John fiddled with the phone in his hands. Fingers tapped out a text as his mind drifted, thinking of his flatmate.

Sherlock was upstairs in his room, rapidly cross-referencing facts from a colossal textbook, claiming it was integral to a case Lestrade had offered him. John sighed, eyes closed, picturing the detective; long elegant fingers turning the pages with precision, sharp eyes focussed entirely on the words before him, dark curls glimmering in the half light as he ran a hand through them…

The mobile phone in John's hand blipped and he glanced at it absentmindedly.

**MESSAGE SENT!**

"Fuck!" he bellowed, suddenly wide awake. "No… No, this can't be…"

But sure enough John had paid the price for his distraction, the text staring at him tauntingly from his outbox.

**I love you. I know I'll never actually say it but it helps to type it out, even if I'm never going to hit 'send'. I've got countless texts saved on my phone that I've written and never sent, and never will. I love you Sherlock and I don't know where I'd be without you. JW**

Sitting up in his chair John frantically typed a second message, sending it with a prayer and a curse on his lips.

**OH SHIT. Just… ignore that. Please. JW**

It seemed like hours but was in reality no more than twenty seconds until a reply buzzed in.

… _Would you like me to delete that? SH_

A great sigh of relief whooshed from John's lungs.

**Yes please. JW**

_I can delete it from my phone but not my mind. SH_

**Can we never mention this EVER again? JW**

_If you'd prefer. SH_

**Thanks. JW**

_Doesn't mean I won't be thinking about it, even if I stay silent. SH_

**OH GOD. I've never been so embarrassed. JW**

_Why? SH_

**Isn't it obvious? JW**

_No. Are you embarrassed because you sounded like an adolescent girl? Or because you didn't intend for me to see your text? Or because of my potential reaction? SH_

…**All of the above. Thanks for rubbing it in. JW**

_Could be worse. Could've sent it to Mycroft. The world would undoubtedly end. SH_

John gave a half-hearted quirk of his lips at that.

**You're taking this a lot better than I expected. Thank you for not mocking me. JW**

_Why would I mock you? SH_

**Because I sounded like an adolescent girl? JW**

_I've read your blog. If I were to mock anything, that text would not be first on my list. SH_

**Thanks… I think? JW**

_Goodnight John. SH_

**Wait, what do you mean goodnight?! JW**

_I thought you didn't wish to speak of this event? It's late; you usually go to sleep at this time. You have to work tomorrow. SH_

**Well… As you're being so calm about it all, maybe we should discuss it? JW**

_Very well. Discuss. SH_

**Sigh… You're not going to make it easy for me then. JW**

_I don't know what aspect you wish to discuss. If you provide a starting point I'd be happy to continue. SH_

**You could just come downstairs and discuss it face to face. Actually no, I'm embarrassed enough. Stay in your room please. I don't want to show my face ever again, especially after this… How do you feel about the content of that text? JW**

_Which text? SH_

**SHERLOCK. JW**

_Very well… If you must know, I'm flattered. The majority of people barely even tolerate me, so to be told I am loved is… unexpected. And by you of all people, someone who has been to Afghanistan, keeping your emotions tightly controlled for your own safety, it is a great honour. I haven't deleted that text; I've saved it. SH_

**I'm glad it makes you happy but I'd really appreciate it if you deleted it. JW**

_I don't want to. I want to look at it to remind myself on occasion. SH_

**Remind yourself of what? That I'm a twat? Just put it in your Mind Palace. JW**

_Remind myself that you love me. And no. I'd rather something more tactile than my Mind Palace. SH_

**Argh… You're impossible. JW**

_So is the discussion over? Are you going to bed now? SH_

**Why are you so concerned about my bedtime? JW**

_I wish to play my violin. I'll do it quietly. SH_

**You play that when you're thinking. What are you thinking about? JW**

…_. SH_

…**. ? JW**

_Based on the events of this evening I would have thought it obvious. SH_

**You're thinking about the text. Dammit, Sherlock, forget it already! It was an accident. JW**

_But you meant it, yes? Sending it was accidental, but the words were true? SH_

… **Yes. Stop reminding me. JW**

_The sentiment is not entirely unreciprocated. SH_

**What? JW**

_Honestly John, do you not understand? Do I really have to spell it out for you? SH_

**YES. Because I don't want to get my hopes up and look like an utter prat. JW**

… _I love you too, John. Now go to bed. I'm composing. SH_

**I'm not going to bed! Not after you confess you bloody love me too! JW**

_Well what do you expect to occur next? SH_

**I'm coming upstairs. JW**

John flung his phone to the side, not caring if Sherlock replied, bolting up the stairs and pausing outside the detective's bedroom door. There really was no point hesitating; it was now or never, no going back.

He opened the door and stepped inside, jaw set in determination. There was a brief moment where Sherlock's eyes locked with his own but two strides across the room was all it took to be in his arms.

Their lips met and if John had been worried about Sherlock's reaction it was completely unfounded. Sherlock kissed him with such enthusiasm and longing that told John with much more clarity than any words that the other man had wanted this for just as long as he had.

When they finally parted, panting heavily, the two men continued to cling to one another.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock," John whispered, leaning his forehead against the taller man's shoulder. "If I'd known you felt this way I would've sent you a text much sooner!"

Sherlock merely smirked before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
